


What actually happened in Wonder Woman

by saltcracker



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Vaginal Penetration, Major Character Injury, Multi, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcracker/pseuds/saltcracker
Summary: The ocean of the Amazon island were beautiful, but dangerous





	What actually happened in Wonder Woman

Diana, standing by the cliff has just witnessed an unidentified object crash by sea of the island she was on, it had a long trail of black smoke with fire at the origin of it. Her instinct was to suddenly jump and dive to save the victim of the unidentified object.

She brushed smoothly into the ocean, she raised up from the downforce of the distant dive, swimming rapidly for her victim.  
Despite the situation she was in, she split her focus on the beauty of the coral beneath her.  
She swam past large coral and plant life, something however, caught her attention.

A massive black hole tunneling downwards, unable to see the bottom of it. After a split second of focusing on it, she focused on her intended purpose in the ocean.  
She saw a person, with short hair and a large coat slowly descending from the wreckage of the object, Diana quickly rushed to save him, but was suddenly stopped a force around her ankle.

She tried to keep going, reluctant on the force pulling her, she looked back to identify a large tendril around her ankle, slowly spiralling up her leg and stopping at her knee.  
She changed her position to her back up to remove the tendril around her leg, she tugged and tugged, it didn't budge. She looked back at the victim, much more descended.  
Diana screamed ignoring the fact she was underwater, and that her sounds were silent.  
She saw more tendrils coming out of the black hole she saw before, they wrapped around her other leg, both her arms and her neck. The tentacles pulled her into the black hole.

The tentacles brought her into a large cave, with a large airhole, letting her breathe. The cave was warm, with large stalactites from the ceiling.  
More tentacles emerged from the walls, the tentacles entered her red breastplate, wrapping around her left breast, sliding on top of her nipple. She yelped.  
The tentacles pushed outwards, completely shattering her breastplate, leaving her torso naked and exposing her chest. She moaned as more tentacles emerged and started wrapping around her right breast and pulled on her nipple.  
The tentacles that discarded her breastplate moved to her armoured skirt, pulling it down along with her panties, her skirt and her panties soon left her body.

All that was left of her armour were her armoured bracelets and boots, completely useless.  
As the tentacles fondelled and abused her breasts, she moaned.  
Diana screaming and moaning, she looked down to see a large, dick shaped tentacle, slowly aiming for her crotch. She closed her knees, but the strong tentacles spread her legs right apart.  
Without hesitation, the tentacle thrusted into her, she screamed, another tentacle used this as an advantage and put it's head into her mouth, not fully in. The tentacle released a juice onto her tongue. It tasted horrible.  
Diana, attempting to get it out of her mouth, bit hard on it, it shrieked in anger and plunged deep into her throat.  
The tentacle in her vagina started to thrust in and out of her vagina. Diana screamed in pain and then moaned.  
3 more tentacles emerged, all 3 of them plunging into her vagina along with the tentacle already in her.  
The tentacle in her throat repeatedly letting out what seemed to be gallons of juice, liquid gushing into her throat, she could do nothing but swallow.  
She was forced on her knees and elbows, 2 tentacles plunging right into her asshole, simultaneously, thrusting in and out of her.

Tentacles abusing her in her throat, breasts, asshole and vagina. all happening at once. They all came inside of her, her muffled and screams were non hearable. They raped her for weeks. After a week, She became pregnant, she gave birth to dozens of tentacle babies. Wonder woman, After months of rape of torture and no mercy.  
Wonder woman, the Amazonian princess, defeated.


End file.
